Slurpuff (Pokémon)
|} Slurpuff (Japanese: ペロリーム Peroream) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from when traded holding a Whipped Dream. Biology Slurpuff is a white bipedal Pokémon with a red collar with a spot of red below it, and pink fluffy hair. On top of its head is a red sphere. It has two small, pink feet, a pink face, and a really long red tongue that is usually sticking out. When it opens its mouth, a pair of fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. It has an exceptionally keen sense of smell, being 100 million times that of a human, allowing it to distinguish even the faintest of smells. In the anime Major appearances Slurpuff debuted in A Battle by Any Other Name!, under the ownership of Miette. It is her main Pokémon, which she uses in every Pokémon Showcase she competes in. It was Ash's Pikachu's first dance partner during Party Dancecapades!. Slurpuff was also used during a Multi Battle with James and . They went up against and , who were using Pikachu and , but were defeated when Eevee evolved into . A male Slurpuff appeared in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, under the ownership of Sawyer. Sawyer first used Slurpuff during a against , where he battled but was defeated. Slurpuff next appeared in Valuable Experience for All!, during Sawyer's battle against in the Lumiose Conference. He battled before being defeated by . Sawyer used Slurpuff against Ash once more in A Riveting Rivalry!; he battled , which ultimately resulted in a tie. A Slurpuff appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the ownership of Raleigh. It was Raleigh's companion, and eventually proceeded to become his partner when Raleigh decided to set off on a Pokémon journey by the end of the movie. Minor appearances A 's Slurpuff appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Multiple Slurpuff appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!, as images. Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 86 Event: Special Daily Pokémon (Third release; Winking)}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sticky Web|Bug|Status|—|—|20|* }} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |} Evolution + holding |no2=685 |name2=Slurpuff |type1-2=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Slurpuff and can be seen as parallels to each other: both are version-exclusive pure Fairy-type Pokémon, with Slurpuff being exclusive to X, and Aromatisse to Y, both have Abilities exclusive to them that affect themselves as well as their allies, and both are evolved from their previous forms by being traded while holding a certain item. Origin Slurpuff is based on the , a dessert made from whipped egg whites and sugar. It is often topped with and fruits to create a meringue nest. The red sphere on its head resembles a fruit topping such as a strawberry or cherry. Meringue is also used as a sweet base on other various desserts such as cakes, pies and pastries. Slurpuff may also be based on s or Japanese-style . Cupcakes are sometimes referred to as fairy cakes, which may be an inspiration for its type. Considering its lolling tongue, nose, paws, and ear-like circular extensions on its head, it may also be based on a , possibly a or . Name origin Slurpuff may be a combination of ''slurp and puff. It may also be a play on the word surplus. Peroream may be a combination of ペロペロ peropero (onomatopoeic sound for licking) and cream. Both names may refer to the (cream puff), a pastry dessert filled with whipped cream and then topped with , and a . In other languages and cream |fr=Cupcanaille|frmeaning=From cupcake and |es=Slurpuff|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sabbaione|demeaning=From and |it=Slurpuff|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나루림 Narurim|komeaning=From and cream |zh_cmn=胖甜妮 Pàngtiánní|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=胖甜妮 Buhntìhmnèih|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=स्लरपफ Slurpuff|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Слёрпафф Slyorpaff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Sabbaione fr:Cupcanaille it:Slurpuff ja:ペロリーム zh:ペロリーム